37th Annual Sci-Fi Fight Night
37th Annual Sci-Fi Fight Night is the eleventh episode of Celebrity Deathmatch from season 1. This episode is first of the season, and the series, to feature only one sanctioned fight; the other two were unscheduled. Episode summary The episode's original structure was supposed to feature Céline Dion singing the National Anthem, followed by a Q&A session with Star Wars actors Mark Hamill and Peter Mayhew , followed by the Main Event: Gillian Anderson and David Duchuvney vs. Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones , aka The X-Files vs Men in Black. Episode Storyline National Anthem To start the episode off, the Deathmatch team hired Canadian singer Céline Dion to perform the National Anthem in the center of the ring. However, to everyone's dismay, Dion's performance is abysmal, serving only to greatly annoy the audience. Without prior warning, Dion's performance is interrupted when Prodigy's frontman Keith Flint enters the arena, accompanied by his group's recognisable punk music. The crowd is delighted, while Dion attempts to win them back by continuing the song. Despite this, Flint grabs a chair from the audience, enters the ring and hits her over the head, incapacitating her. While she is unconscious, Flint entertains the crowd by riling them up, before attempting to leap from the turnbuckle. Dion, however, quickly stands and grabs Flint before he can land on her, and throws him to the floor. An enraged Dion promptly rips off the sleeves and skirt of her dress before grabbing Flint's trademark hairstyle and ripping it from his head. She then grabs his nose ring and rips it off; to add further insult to injury, she then withdraws a giant magnet, resulting in Flint's tongue piercing to rip through his mouth. Terrified, Flint begins to flee, only for Dion to quickly tackle him to the floor. Using the sash around her shoulder, she ties Flint's hands and feet behind his back before mercilessly kicking him into the turnbuckle. By this point, Dion's eyes turn yellow as she grabs him by the head and decapitates him. To the amazement of Nick Diamond and Johnny Gomez , Dion then proceeds to swallow the entire head whole. After a few seconds, however, Dion's body begins to convulse before being shredded apart; it is revealed that Dion was possessed by a parasitic alien, who goes by the name of Zatar . The alien quickly finished off his own rendition of the national anthem before possessing Don King , who is sat in the audience. Through him, he tells of his plans to take over the earth. Q&A Session After the break, Johnny and Nick prepare to announce the Question and Answer section of the show, where members of the audience throw their questions at Mark Hamill, who plays Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars trilogy, and Peter Mayhew, best known as Chewbacca. The segment is hosted by Stacy Cornbred, who approaches each member of the crowd. The first two are pitched towards Hamill, while the third is a request for Mayhew to humour the audience by attempting to do his famous Chewbacca growl. However, Mayhew ends up unknowingly saying something offensive about Zatar's mother. Enraged, Zatar leaps into the ring and repeatedly bashes Mayhew's head against the canvas until it cracks open. Hamill attempts to flee but ultimately meets the same fate. Seeing this unfold, Nick refuses to sit by and do nothing, and proceeds to climb out of the announcer's booth and into the ring. As the two start seizing each other up, Zatar swipes at Nick's stomach, cutting him. Enraged, Nick tries punching him back, only landing one hit which knocks Zatar back. After a quick recovery, Zatar trips Nick over and begins slamming him repeatedly against the ring. He then drags Nick over to the turnbuckle and executes a piledriver, squashing Nick's head. The audience, at this point, express their disapproval of Zatar's apparent victory by chanting Nick's name. This serves as a distraction as Zatar begins turning on the audience, and Nick manages to sneak up behind him. He plunges his fist directly into Zatar's eye, and after a few seconds manages to pull out his brain. Following his victory, Nick returns to the announcer's booth, warning any other alien lifeforms to think again before messing with earth. Main Event After the commercial break, the Main Event is about to get underway. Anderson, Duchuvney, Smith and Jones are geared up as the characters in their respective sci-fi television/film characters for the tag-team match. When the fight starts, Jones catches Duchuvney off-guard and dropkicks him to the floor, as an apathetic Anderson begins talking on her cell phone. After blinding Duchuvney by poking him in the eyes, Jones tags in Smith, who arms himself with some brass knuckles that spell his name. He proceeds to punch Duchuvney in the face before kicking him to the ground. While Smith is tagging Jones back in, Duchuvney calls Anderson on her cell and pleads with her to help him. Jones, having briefly left the ring, returns with a laser rifle, but before he can shoot, he is blinded by Anderson's flashlight, before she strikes him over the head with it. Anderson then begins to execute some martial arts on Jones, who refuses to fight back. After knocking him down, Anderson says tells Jones that they have no reason to fight, and offers a hand of friendship. Jones takes her hand, however Anderson quickly pulls him up and thrusts her knee into his groin repeatedly. While Jones is briefly winded, Anderson asks Duchuvney if he wants to finish him off. Unfortunately for them, Duchuvney's babbling allows Smith to grab Jones' laser rifle and hold them at gunpoint. Believing they have lost, Anderson and Duchuvney surrender, but just as Jones is telling Smith that he is holding the rifle the wrong way round, Smith pulls the trigger, which results in the two of them being blown to pieces. By means of celebrating their unlikely victory, Anderson and Duchuvney begin making out, despite a brief interruption by a disgruntled Zatar trying to find his way out of the arena. Believing that there is nothing left to see, Johnny and Nick end the show. Allusions With this episode being dedicated to the science-fiction genre, most of the references and allusions are mostly pointed toward sci-fi media. *When Keith Flint enters the arena, the music that plays is Firestarter, one of Prodigy's well-known singles. **In some viewings, another of Prodigy's songs is played instead. *Just before she kicks him into the turnbuckle, Céline Dion tells Flint that it's 'time to smack MY bitch up,' a reference to the Prodigy's song Smack My Bitch Up. *After witnessing Peter Mayhew's death, Mark Hamill momentarily hears the voice of Obi-Wan, who tells him to 'get the hell outta there', a reference to Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. *The Main Event of the episode, Gillian Anderson and David Duchuvney are wearing attire appropriate to that of their characters in The X-Files. **And the same for Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones wearing black suit and sunglasses as their characters do in the film Men in Black. *As Smith is attacking Duchuvney, his song Gettin' Jiggy wit It is played in the background. *Upon noticing that Jones is reluctant to hit Anderson, Nick says that 'this is one Tommy Lee who doesn't hit girls.' Trivia *Mills Lane does not appear in this episode. *In the third and final part of the episode, Johnny and Nick also run a fictional telethon giveaway. Some of the merchandise they have on offer are Celebrity Deathmatch plates, action figures and t-shirts (and, at the end of the episode, callers are also offered a piece of Tommy Lee Jones). Category:Season 1 episodes